


Wish I tell you sooner

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey! It's my first time writing au. Please bear with me. Also, have a nice day :)
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Wish I tell you sooner

10:00 am

A beautiful day, the day that Chaewon and Hyejoo has been looking up for.

A lady with a white dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. She looks like an angel, an angel that everyone could wish for, an angel that didn't deserve to be in this cruel world. She's beautiful in every angle. 

\\\\\\\\\

1 hour before 10:00 am

She waits in the waiting room. Waiting for her lovely angel to come. Then the door open. A beautiful lady. Wearing white dress. "She's so beautiful" She said under her breaths, make sure to tone down so the angel didn't hear.

"Hyejoo!" The said angel run towards her and hug her tightly. Really tight that Hyejoo can barely breath. But she like it, she misses it. She loves it.  
"Finally, you made it!" Chaewon breaks the hug, but her hands still on her waist.  
"Of course, I will. Anything for you." Chaewon giggles. That giggles, how much she missed it. Been away for almost 5 years, never once she didn't think about her. She always thinking of her, even when they're far apart.

Chaewon hold her hands and bring her to sit on the couch located at the center of the room.

"So" Hyejoo tries to break the silence.  
"How does it feel like?" She said, while looking at her. Chaewon looked back. Those eyes. She can't stand it so she looks anywhere but her.  
"Emmm, nice? You know I still can't believe that this day will come." Yeah, Hyejoo can't believe it too. She can't believe that she's not the one. Maybe she does believe it, but she tries to deny. Because she knows, Chaewon and her will never be together.

"Yea." Hyejoo chuckles. "In 1 hour from now, you will be a married woman." She smiles bitterly. She hopes that the sound of her voice doesn't sound like shit. She barely can talk, because of the heavy weight that she feels in her heart.

"No. I mean, I still can't believe that you're here. In this room, with me." Chaewon said softly. Ohh.  
"I need to get marry to someone for you to come here huh?" Chaewon said. Somehow the sound of her voice doesn't sound, happy? Hyejoo questioning that. Only in her mind. Cause she still feel guilty for leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry, Chaewon. I really am." Chaewon just smiles and brush it away. Said it's fine when it's not.

\\\\\\\\\

FLASHBACK (When they were 18)

"SON HYEJOO! GET UP!" Chaewon jumps to Hyejoo bed. Hyejoo just grunts and turns away.  
"Chaewon, please go. I barely have enough time to sleep" Chaewon stops and pulls Hyejoo's blanket away.  
"Come on! Let's go picnic!" She said and points at the window "Look! It's really a nice day for picnic! I wanna have picnic with you."  
Hyejoo grunts and look at Chaewon, she was supposed to give the latter a glare but the way Chaewon look at her with her puppy eyes, no she can't. So, she just grunts again and wake up.

They are sitting under the tree, with Chaewon head leans on her shoulder.  
"Hyejoo, this is nice. I wish we can stay like this forever." Chaewon said. Hyejoo just smile and look at the sky.  
"Hyejoo, let's stay like this. Let's buy a house! with 100 dogs so Gureum and Bbomi won't be lonely! and-" Hyejoo is listening to her, she can hear Chaewon giggles from time to time  
"-and let's buy a house near the beach, just the two of us-" Ohh how great it will be. Hyejoo could only dream  
"-we can walk on the beach, hand in hand with our dogs-" Hyejoo has so many thoughts..so she stop her by saying

"Unnie" She chuckles. "Two friends, living together forever doesn't sound right? right?" 

Ohh she wishes she never said that.

\\\\\\\\\

"It's okay Hyejoo. I know how much that college means to you. It's your dream." No. She don't think so. Cause her dream was being with her, staying by her side. But the coward her, she tried to follow the stupid phrase where they said "To forget someone, you need to let it go."

"Hyejoo. I miss you so much you know.." Chaewon said. She turns around to look at her, then she regrets. Those eyes she missed the most. Those face, she used to stare a lot.

"Hyejoo..I wish you tell me sooner."

\\\\\\\\\

FLASHBACK (When they were 20)

Hyejoo has put a lot of thoughts to it. She will confess. She will-

"PARK CHAEWON!" She hears someone called for the one that she loves the most.

Chaewon is at the table with her friends. And the one who called her name, is on the stage. Flowers on her hands, walking towards Chaewon. Hyejoo really hope it's not what she thinks it is.

"Chaewon, would you be my girlfriend?" All eyes on them. And Hyejoo eyes directly on Chaewon. She smiles, the sweetest smile. Blush on her face. Please say no, Hyejoo could only whisper. But unfortunately, Chaewon didn't hear that.

"Yes, I would like to" The crowd cheers. Happy laughter and everything. Except her. She smiles bitterly. Then walks away.

She wishes she tell her sooner.

\\\\\\\\\

"What do you mean?" Hyejoo said. Because, she never confesses to Chaewon. Or ever talk about that.  
"I saw the letter." Hyejoo eyes open wide in shocked. Ohh the letter. The love letters. She throws it away near the river where they always been together. She crumpled the letter, and throws it away. Didn't know where it lands because she didn't care anymore.

"After I send you to the airport, I go to the river. A place where we always go together." There stop in her sentence. Then she continues  
"I saw the letter near the tree. Well of course I can't read most of it. I just remember the color of your letter. I happened to read it when you are showering that time. I just didn't see the name."  
"But when I open it, I saw my name on it." She chuckles. "Cliche isn't?" She said.

Hyejoo smile bitterly. Yeah it is.

"Hyejoo, do you still love me?" Then the room go silence. Hyejoo was not expecting her to ask that. On this lovely day of hers.  
"Hyejoo, look at me." She just stays still. The pain in her heart. The tears that pooling in her eyes. Don't want to wait anymore, so Chaewon cupped her face, turns that lovely face to look at her.  
"Hyejoo, please answer me." She bites her lips to prevent herself from crying. But she can't run away again right? At least, Chaewon deserved to know. So, she nods and close her eyes. The tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Then she feels it, she feels a pair of lips on hers. Kissing her. Ohh how lovely this feels. Hyejoo don't wanna let it go. But she has to so she pushes Chaewon gently, then cupped her face.

"Chaewon. You can't do that." She said. Looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes, are red. Is she crying too?  
"Why can't I?" She answered. Trembling lips, teary red eyes.  
"Because you're someone else's now." Hurt but truth. To Hyejoo but not to Chaewon.

10:15 am  
“I can’t believe you fake the invitation card just to make me come here”  
“Well if I didn’t do that, will you ever come?” Chaewon hisses. Hyejoo just chuckles.  
“I’m sorry okay. I thought you already have your own happy life.” Hyejoo said, holding her hand then pokes her cheek.  
“Hyejoo, what is happy life without you in it?” Chaewon turns around. Hyejoo blushes madly. Then turns.  
“Ohh look they are kissing already!” Hyejoo said trying to change the subject. Chaewon giggles.  
“Yea, just like we earlier.” She wriggles her brows.  
“Shut up before I smack you.” Then they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first time writing au. Please bear with me. Also, have a nice day :)


End file.
